Dawn of the Night
by Soulss
Summary: Some years after the confrontation with the Volturi, the Cullens thought life was finally going back to normal. However, the mythical world is rarely quiet and soon our favourite vampire and werewolves will be pulled into another adventure.
1. Chapter One: Visitors & Confusion

Dawn of the Night

Chapter 1: Visitors and Confusion.

* * *

_The Alexander's _

There was a small knock at Mr. and Mrs. Alexander's door. They were in the middle of eating dinner with their son and daughter, Tristan and Lilly. They all looked at the door curiously, as it was knocked on again. The knocks weren't hard and persistent; they were soft and patient. Lilly looked over at the digital clock on the stove, it reading seven o'clock at night. Her large brown eyes looked back at her mother and father with curiosity and fear.

The Alexander's usually never got any visitors. The only person that comes to their door is the mailman and he is less than nice. Everyone in town thinks that the Alexander's are stuck up in some way. It's the way that Jenna Alexander carries herself around others that pushes them away. The family is very cautious on who they talk to. The only friends that the family has are the children's friends from school, but they hardly come around anyways.

Mr. Alexander slowly got up and started making his way towards the front door, his wife following his footsteps. Mr. Alexander kept thinking that he could probably take whoever it was at the door. His build was big enough to stop an attack or at least get his family out of the house. He gripped his belt and pulled his pants up a little bit higher as he approached the door.

His wife had stopped a little ways from the door and stood, shaking, by the edge of their black sofa. She groaned and gripped her son, Tristan, as he had approached her from behind. Lilly was in the kitchen waiting with the phone in her hand, just in case. Mr. Alexander glanced back at his wife and son curiously because the knocks had stopped as soon as he was within a few feet of the door. Tristan nodded his head encouragingly as Mrs. Alexander stood there frozen with wide eyes.

Mr. Alexander put on his scary face and gripped the doorknob, whipping the door open. Lilly curiously peeked through the kitchen doorway while Mr. and Mrs. Alexander and Tristan stood in the hallway—they had walked closer—with their mouths hanging open. Standing in the doorway were the two most beautiful people they have ever seen. One of them was taller than the other so you knew it was a man and a woman. They both had their hoods up but you could still see their inhumanly beautiful faces.

Mrs. Alexander was too busy focusing on the baby that lay in the woman's arms. The baby's pale ivory skin was a little flushed as the breathing was steady and peaceful. It didn't even stir or cry when the door was thrown open, making a loud creaking noise. Mrs. Alexander glanced back at Lilly for a second, remembering when she was just a baby. Her skin was never that beautiful. She wanted to reach out and stroke the baby's cheek. But something inside her was telling her not to move.

"H-how can I help you?" Mr. Alexander cleared his throat and tried to square his shoulders. But something about these two people made him scared. He was very close to peeing in his pants.

"What are your names?" The male spoke. Tristan gasped quietly. The man's voice sounded like music even though it was low and menacing. Lilly slowly walked forward towards her father, wanting to get a closer look and also because something was telling her to get closer. Tristan grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Mr. Alexander asked, immediately regretting it as the man glanced up with anger in his eyes. He shrank back. His mind screaming at him to close the door, lock all of the windows and call the cops. His brain was doing all of those actions but his body wouldn't act on it.

"I really don't have time for this!" The man exclaimed. He glanced behind him and turned back to Mr. Alexander and said, "Would you please tell me your names?"

The man's eyes softened a bit and Mr. Alexander felt somewhat safe. "I am John and this is my wife and kids; Jenna, Lilly and Tristan."

He pointed to each person as he said their names.

The woman stepped forward, letting her hood down. When she did that the man shot her an irritated glare. Mrs. Alexander immediately felt envy for the beautiful women. She could just see her husband drooling. "I am Madison and this is my m—husband Hayden."

"Hi." Mrs. Alexander got the courage to walk to forward and stand by her husband. Only because she felt like the woman was a threat to her. Again, Mrs. Alexander's eyes shot down to the baby. It looked like a girl.

Madison caught Mrs. Alexander looking at her child and smiled a little. Not showing all of her teeth. "Her name is Aurora." The way Madison said it, made it sound like music. Mrs. Alexander tried to say it, but it didn't have the same effect. "She is a beauty isn't she?"

Madison's husband kept glancing behind him. Mr. Alexander finally started to access him. His pale skin was glowing in the dim light the moon was giving off. He had purple bruises under his eyes as if he had just gotten into a fight. He stood so rigid it looked like he wasn't breathing. Mr. Alexander stared at the man's body, checking to see if he could take him. He stood a little ways over six feet and he wasn't muscular but you could tell that he had muscles underneath his jacket, which was soaked from the rain. His short black hair was fully wet and hanging in his eyes. Mr. Alexander tried not to stare at his eyes much. They were unsettling to look at. They were dark as dark as the night.

Mr. Alexander glanced at his wife to make sure she wasn't looking at him; she was too busy looking at Hayden, who was staring anywhere else but at her and Mr. Alexander. Mr. Alexander stared at the women with awe. He couldn't help but think that he wished his wife would look like that while Mrs. Alexander was thinking she wished Mr. Alexander looked like Hayden. Mr. Alexander focused his attention back on Madison. She stood less defensively than the man. Her stance looked almost relaxed as she stared down at the bundle in her arms. Her red hair looked like a fiery pit. Her eyes were covered with really dark sunglasses, so he couldn't see them. For some reason he seemed a little bit relieved about it. Her body was gorgeous. She had a tinier jacket on than Hayden. Her white t-shirt was showing underneath the soaked jacket. His eyes traveled down from her breasts to her stomach to her legs and down to her feet. Which were bare?

_That is strange_. "Would you like to come in?" Mr. Alexander asked. He had cut off Hayden from saying anything before him.

"No. We only have one request." Hayden's dark eyes softened once again as he looked down at the baby in the women's arms. "Aurora is in danger. Her life is about to change for the worse and we need protection for her. "

Mr. and Mrs. Alexander wanted him to continue, but when he didn't Mrs. Alexander stepped in. "Um, what does that have to do with us?" When Hayden's head snapped up to look at her, she back tracked. "I mean," She cleared her throat. "how are we involved in this. How can we help you?"

"You don't have to be involved." Madison whispered. Mrs. Alexander thought she was talking to the baby but she was looking at her. "You can say no and we will walk away without any future contact."

"What?" Tristan asked, storming up to the door. His parents were sending him warning glances, but his dark green eyes were focused on the couple standing at the door. "You just can't come here and assume we are going to help you!"

Tristan slammed the door closed and next thing he knew there was small wooden pieces everywhere. He didn't hear his mother scream and cower into his father's side. He also didn't hear his sister call his name or his father growling profanities everywhere. He only saw the foot that blocked him from slamming the door shut in these people's faces. His eyes traveled up the leg and met a black-eyed glare.

Tristan whimpered to himself.

"You will not slam the door in my wife's face." The man spoke clearly and tried to stay calm, but you could see his hand shaking. After he spoke he pressed his lips tightly together and under his eyes the veins started to show. "Do you understand?"

Tristan couldn't say anything, so he just nodded his head. His brown hair had little pieces of wood chippings in it.

"Just please tell me yes or no." Madison went on as if the door never exploded and that her husband hadn't almost killed the little boy.

"What do you need for me to do?" It was Mrs. Alexander who spoke which surprised everyone.. Madison just smiled and stretched her arms out.

"Watch out for her. Let her be normal and out of danger." Madison's eyes looked watery as if she was going to cry.

"Y-you are giving me your baby?" Mrs. Alexander's hand immediately shot out and took the baby in her arms. As soon as she did the baby's eyes opened and she gasped. She had the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. Her eyes were a brilliant clear blue. "Is she a newborn?"

Mr. Alexander, Lilly and Tristan didn't miss the smirk Hayden had put on his face at Mrs. Alexander's question. But when they looked back it was gone and he had a complete poker face on.

"Will you take good care of her?" Madison ignored her question, clutching her stomach. Mrs. Alexander nodded. "I will warn you though…"

"She isn't like other babies." Hayden stared at his daughter with adoring eyes. "She isn't like you. Be careful."

"Why?" Lilly asked, taking the babies small hand. Little Aurora giggled and smiled, showing nothing but gums.

"All will be explained." Madison kissed Aurora's head once more; the Alexander's taking a large step back at her proximity. "Sorry about the door. It will be replaced by the time you wake up tomorrow."

Hayden nodded his head towards the family and walked away leaving his wife to stare at her daughter. Madison sighed and backed away, jogging to catch up with her husband. Mr. Alexander stared after them, seeing no car. Had they caught a cab? He wondered, but he blinked once and they were gone. There was nothing but sounds of cars on the nearby highway.

Tristan was about to close the door but forgot that it wasn't there anymore. How had he done it? He didn't have a weapon in his hand. He didn't look like he had the strength to break a wooden door into a million pieces. Tristan continued to stare at the place where the mystery man once was while his family stared the new baby girl in his mother's arms.

"What do we do?" Little Aurora had gone back to sleep when her mother walked away.

"We have to call the police." Mr. Alexander whispered. He looked at his son desperately, seeing he was a little occupied staring at nothing but air; he turned back to his family. "H-how are we going to take care of her?"

"We can do this." Mrs. Alexander whispered back, determined. "They are counting on us."

"Maybe they will come back." Lilly suggested, quietly. She didn't want to wake the baby. "Maybe they will come back once they get everything sorted out."

"Maybe," Mrs. Alexander agreed, reluctantly. To be honest, she didn't want to give the child up. She already felt like Aurora was hers, even if she had only been in the house for a few minutes.

"Tristan, get the broom." Mr. Alexander snapped Tristan out of his daze. "I'm going to call the police. If they say we can keep the child, then we can keep her."

Mr. Alexander left no room for Mrs. Alexander to argue. Lilly was a little bit excited because she would be getting a new baby sister. She was already thinking of ways to boss her around and tell her what was right and wrong. Tristan was still confused over the shattered door. Every now and then he would glance at the empty spot Hayden once was standing at.

_What was he?_

The next morning two police officer's arrived at the Alexander's. Mr. Alexander answered the door looking tired as ever. The door was fixed, to his surprise.

It was completely silent in the house except for Mrs. Alexander's coos' that could be heard from the kitchen. The police officer's glanced at each other and invited themselves into the house.

"Hello Chief Swan and Officer Warren." Mr. Alexander shook their hands and narrowed his eyes. Their hands were warm. Normal. The hands of the couple last night was cold. But he had a simple answer for that. The woman was bare footed and it was raining, all they had were light jackets. But they didn't seem to mind.

Chief Swan was the Chief of police in Forks, Washington. He always gets called on cases like these. He wished that he had jobs other officers get. But there was hardly anything going on in Forks. This was probably the biggest thing happening since the Cullen's arrived or the fact that his daughter got married to one and had a child.

"I'm sorry to call you like this. I didn't know what else to do." Mr. Alexander sighed and sat down on the couch. He gestured for the Chief and Officer Warren to follow his movements. They sat across from him and leaned forward.

"Tell us what happened." Officer Warren was a young man. He was in his early thirties with buzz cut dark blonde hair. His hazel eyes stared curiously around the Alexander home as he waited for Mr. Alexander to talk. This was the most excitement he had in days. _Okay, minus the fact that I went to a strip club last weekend with the guys, _He thought to himself.

"I think it was a dream," Mr. Alexander told them what happened starting from the beginning. He told them the descriptions of the couple and how they stood out in the rain as if it were nothing. As he continued to tell the story he noticed Chief Swan's eyes tighten just a little bit with the descriptions. Especially when he described how beautiful they were and the way they carried themselves. He ignored it, for now, and continued with the story. "That's it. It was really strange, I'll tell you. The women had no shoes on and it was raining!"

"Wow." Officer Warren sat back and took off his hat. It just started to get hot in the house. _Or maybe it's just me. _

Chief Swan leaned forward some more and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Well, can we see the child? We might have to call someone over to come and get her for now."

As if she was listening, Mrs. Alexander appeared in the room with a tiny blanket in her arms. You could see black hair peeking out at the top and pale skin attached to the black hair. She walked over to Chief Swan and Officer Warren bending a little to show the face of the child. Aurora had just fallen asleep. Mrs. Alexander actually liked it when she was awake. She liked looking into Auroras striking blue eyes.

Aurora isn't like other babies. She didn't cry. Nor did Mrs. Alexander need to change or feed her very often. Aurora would eat the food she gave her but usually threw it up later so Mrs. Alexander only fed her about twice a day. Aurora didn't look like she minded. When she was awake she was a playful happy baby. She was more advanced than other babies Mrs. Alexander knew.

"What a gorgeous baby." Officer Warren reached forward and stroked Aurora's little dimpled hand.

"I know, right?" Mrs. Alexander kissed the baby's forehead and smiled at Chief Swan. But her smile faltered a little when she saw his face expression. "Is something wrong, Charlie?"

"He must be seeing what I'm seeing!" Mr. Alexander exclaimed, standing up and walking over to stand next to his wife. "She didn't look like this yesterday. I swear."

Mr. Alexander was right. Little Aurora didn't look like that yesterday. She was smaller with less hair and it seemed as if her blue eyes were even brighter today. She had slept all through the night and Mr. Alexander watched her the entire time. He didn't see anything different. But when he closed his eyes just for a second, she was changed. It was strange.

Mrs. Alexander smacked his arm and glared. "You will not swear." She looked back at Chief Swan and tried to smile. "It's going to be okay. We'll take care of her like we promised."

* * *

_Charlie Swan_

Chief Swan didn't say a word. He stared at the baby and looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Alexander. He was thinking about his own granddaughter. How she looked when he first saw her. She was gorgeous to say the least, looking just like her mother. But you could also see a little bit of Edward, his daughter's husband, in him too. Renesmee was her name. It was a strange yet beautiful name. But now as the years go by, he is starting to notice a lot of things.

Like how inhumanly beautiful all the Cullen's are.

He always spent his time looking through old photo albums. He would always stare at his daughter the longest. Noticing how things have changed on her. Her hair was more wavy and had more volume. It also looked browner than it did before. The last time he saw her in the sun was—he doesn't even remember. But he remembers when she was a little girl she had a little bit of red in her hair. Her chocolate brown eyes would glow with delight.

That's another thing he noticed on one of his recent visits to her home. Her eyes seemed a little bit cloudy. He tried to talk to her but she would just say that she was sick or she would joke around and say she had gotten high. Edward would seem a little bit still but then when Charlie's thoughts were clear he would smile and lighten up just a little bit.

He grimaced.

He never did like Edward. He hurt his daughter and expects to be let back into her life just with a snap of his fingers. No matter how much Charlie put his dislike out in the open Bella would always scold him and won't talk to him for days. But one time, Edward came to him. He came to him and said that he doesn't deserve his forgiveness and even he was surprised Bella took him back.

Charlie wanted Bella to be with Jacob Black. Jacob was his best friend, Billy Black's, son. But he soon changed his mind when Jacob undressed in front of him and changed into a giant dog. He can never get rid of those horrifying nightmares of his daughter turning into a giant dog too. He still has them sometimes but mostly it's about Renesmee getting attacked by one. Charlie once wondered if the Cullen's knew about Jacob and almost the entire La Push area turning into dogs. They all had nodded when he asked and Rosalie even complained about the smell. Charlie didn't smell anything.

But now as he thinks about them and the description John Alexander just gave him, he is starting to reconsider his thoughts about the Cullen's. They were different, he knew that but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Something in his mind was telling him to steer away from that direction. His mind was telling him not to go that far, to not even think about it.

_Need to know bases only._

He always reminded himself that. Besides, he couldn't really confront them about it since they were all on vacation; except for Carlisle and Esme. All of the kids were on vacation to different places around the world. Jacob even went with them, now that he is dating Renesmee. Charlie almost threw up in his mouth. Now he wondered if his granddaughter knew that she was dating a werewolf. If the Cullen's knew, did the mind that she was dating a giant dog?

Charlie's body moved mechanically as he plopped down on his two seated couch in his small living room. The white photo album with black lace stared at him from the glass table in the middle of the room. He glanced beside him and saw the remote staring at him too. They were asking him to make a choice. He reached beside him, grabbed the remote and turned on the television. The TV's glare eliminated through-out the entire living room, since it was growing dark outside.

This was his normal schedule so he didn't know what else to do. Ever since his daughter officially moved out and things had slowed down in Forks, he had to admit he was bored. The only thing that was keeping him awake was that tiny little baby.

How could someone just drop their baby off at some stranger's house and ask them to look after her? He wondered if they were going to come back and take the baby away from the Alexander's. That would be a huge custody battle. He had a feeling that the Alexander's wouldn't lose if it came to that point in time. He also had another feeling that it probably wouldn't even result to that.

"Dad?" His daughter's voice echoed through the empty house. Charlie had put the television on mute because he wanted to tend to his thoughts without interruption.

"In here, Bells." His voice was a little big rough, so he cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey." She smiled, careful not to show all of her teeth. Charlie stared at her and a small smile slowly formed on his face.

"How was the trip?" Charlie stood up and went to the kitchen to grab him a bottle of water. He was suddenly thirsty. He could hear his daughter's heels clicking behind him as he opened the fridge.

"Oh it was so much fun!" Bella smiled as she sat at the small table.

Charlie sat down across from her with the unlabeled plastic water bottle in his hand. He was clutching it tightly. "Where'd you guys go?"

"South America." Bella stated and looked down at her manicured fingernails. She stared at the light brown wooden table for a moment, before looking up at her father. "Dad, is something wrong?"

Charlie was surprised at where this conversation was going. He had to come up with a lie quickly, though he didn't like lying to his only child. "Just work."

"Oh?" Bella leaned forward on her elbows, putting her hands under her chin. "What's going on?"

"You know I can't tell you that, Bella." Charlie said. Trying to avoid her dark gaze, he took a sip of his water.

"That has never stopped you before." Bella sat back in her chair, folding her hands over her stomach.

"Where's my son-in-law?" Charlie tried to change the subject. Bella didn't buy it.

"He's at home with Renesmee and Jacob." Bella answered him, continuing to stare. Charlie felt like she could see right through him. Her eyes narrowed with concentration. "What's going on C—Dad?" When Charlie didn't answer she sighed and said, "If you don't tell me I am going to assume the worse."

"Fine." Charlie put down his water bottle and looked at his hands. "There is this case I have. A couple dropped off a newborn baby girl in the middle of the night at the Alexanders' and took off. They just told them to watch over her."

"Wow." Bella leaned forward again, interested in this case. "That is really low. I would never do that to Ness."

Charlie smiled, for real this time, at his daughter using the nickname she hated. "I thought you didn't like that name?"

Bella smiled back, shrugging. "It has grown on me."

"Is everyone else back?"

"Um, I think Alice and Jasper are." Charlie shuddered just a little at the mention of Jasper. Jasper is a nice guy and all—especially when he is playing around with Emmett and Edward—but sometimes that guy is really scary. "I don't think Emmett and Rosalie are coming back for a while, though."

Charlie knew exactly what she was talking about. As much as he is around the Cullen place, Emmett and Rosalie are always the one that have to be touching each other. Even if it is just a brush on the shoulder as they walk past each other or a small kiss on the cheek. Alice and Jasper seemed a little bit more exclusive when it comes to their relationship. It is usually just a kiss on the hand or the shoulder sometimes even the cheek. One time Charlie had caught Jasper sneaking a quick kiss. Charlie quickly blushed with embarrassment when Jasper turned around to see him staring.

He always wondered about Edward and Bella's relationship. As much as he wants to stay out of it, he can't help but be curious. From Emmett's comments and Jacob's jokes, he felt as if he was missing something. It must be really embarrassing if Bella kicks them out of the house for about two days. But he tends to stay away from them. They can be really mushy and romantic sometimes. He rarely sees Carlisle and Esme doing PDA.

"How are Sue and the kids?" Bella asked, bring Charlie out of his thoughts.

Charlie didn't realize she had gotten herself a cup of water. He must have zoned out. He stared at her waiting for her to drink it but she didn't.

Charlie felt ashamed. He hadn't even thought about his new wife, Sue Clearwater and his step children Seth and Leah Clearwater. Even though he doesn't really have to worry about them, they can handle themselves. Leah's words, not Charlie's. They are after all wolves and he is almost certain they won't die if they get hit by a car.

Sue is his new love. Next to Bella she is the next person he cares about the most. The list can go on, but he and Bella know that Renee is somewhere in there. He just doesn't know where she is.

"Oh, they are fine." Charlie shook his head. "You should know more about Leah and Seth, since they are always at the Cullen's."

"Dad, I've been on vacation remember?" Bella laughed and the sound of her musical laughter filled the house and Charlie's heart.

"South America is supposed to be hot right?" Charlie asked while and Bella nodded slowly, unsure. "Why haven't you gotten a tan?"

"Um," Bella looked anywhere else but at Charlie, trying to come up with a lie. "We were in the rain forest part. We didn't get much sun."

"Oh, okay…" Charlie dismissed it. Then something occurred to him and he sat up a little bit straighter. Bella began to prepare herself. The look on Charlie's face, she knew so well. "Do the Cullen's have any relatives here in Forks or maybe they were here recently?"

Bella was taken aback by his question. It took her awhile to answer. "Well, no. I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, there were some people here—from what I heard, and…" Charlie didn't want to finish. He watched his daughter's facial expressions carefully. It went from confusion to understanding to fear all in less than five seconds.

"Charlie, when and where did you see them?" Bella snapped the question out so fast; Charlie couldn't understand her for a second. He had to wait awhile before he answered. Besides, he knew he was in trouble or she was serious if she called him by his first name.

"I didn't see them Bella." Charlie watched as his daughter popped up and took out her cellphone. She slide the black sidekick open, but then decided against it. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"I will call you later, Dad!" Bella called out as Charlie heard the door slam and a car speed off down the road.


	2. Chapter Two: What a Surprise

_Chapter 2: What a surprise_

* * *

_Isabella Cullen_

Bella pressed the brakes down in front of the Cullen mansion, not even bothering to cut off the engine as she dashed into the house. The family was already sitting in the living minding their own business when she walked through the door. She took this to her advantage and got straight to the point when she walked into the room.

"Did we have any visitors while we were gone, Carlisle?"

Carlisle's brow furrowed as he thought about it. No one has been in Forks since the kids went on vacation. "No. I don't think so. Why?"

"Charlie talked to some people and I have no idea what is going on." Edward was at Bella's side in a second and so was their daughter, Renesmee. Her bronze curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, Mom." Renesmee smiled at her mother. Bella couldn't help but smile back. Her daughter always put a smile on her face, no matter what.

"But what does that mean? Who exactly did Charlie talk to?" Esme asked. "Should we be worried?"

"So, there are vampires in town and we don't even know where in town?" Seth's deep voice spoke from beside Esme.

Seth Clearwater has grown a lot the past few years. He wasn't Jacob's follower anymore. He was still in the pack, but he had grown a little bit taller and his muscles were defined. Seems as if he had hit puberty and it hit his voice box. Even Jacob's voice wasn't like that. Girls all around Forks went to La Push just to see Seth. He was a stud you could say. His dark hair was cropped short and it fit his face structure perfectly.

Seth just wasn't around the Cullen's because he had too like Quil and Embry. He actually liked them. Ever since he fought with Edward during the newborn army he couldn't help but have respect for them. The rest of the pack thinks he is crazy. He just explains to them that they haven't hung around the Cullen's as much as he has so they wouldn't really understand.

His sister and his mother defiantly don't understand and warn him almost every single day to be careful. The vampires may turn on him at a moment's time. Seth just rolls his eyes and laughs. He knows the Cullen's. They are his friends.

Alice's gold eyes focused back on the present as everyone looked at her. "I couldn't see anything because I don't know who we are looking for. No one that we know has made the decision to come to Forks." Everyone looked at Edward and he nodded in agreement with his sister. "We must not know them."

"Well, we can't really do anything about it." Carlisle sighed. He wanted to do something about it. "I mean, we could watch out for any vampire activity but we can't really act on it now."

"If we do something about it we will be running around blind." Jasper chimed in from his spot beside his wife.

"Should I warn the pack anyways?" Jacob asked from his spot on the floor.

"No." Alice and Edward spoke at the same time.

"If Charlie spoke to these vampires he knows. He will be getting closer and closer to us." Bella looked at Carlisle, as if trying to tell him something. Carlisle seemed to understand because he nodded his head.

Bella wanted nothing more than to keep her father in the dark. She couldn't risk his safety or having him become a vampire. The Volturi were only nice because they want what Carlisle has. Charlie has nothing to offer. They will most likely kill him on the spot. The wolf pack won't be able to protect him and neither would she. He is in danger every single day that she is around.

"Charlie will not be in danger Bella, we promise."

"But he is in danger every single day that I see him!" Bella growled.

The family already understood her views on leaving Forks for good. She already knew how it felt when Edward left so Jacob would just have to come with them for Renesmee's sake. It's going to be up to Seth on whether he stays or goes. But Bella wanted to leave Forks for good. The more she stayed the more her loved ones were in danger.

"We already talked about this Bella." Edward sighed. They always had this argument. It wasn't around their daughter of course, but it was the biggest and dirtiest argument they have had since they got married. "We can't leave yet."

"But why? Just give me a reason and I'll shut up." Bella whined.

"You don't want to just get up and abruptly leave, do you?" Alice asked her. "Charlie would want to know where you are going. If you are safe and are you being taken care of. You might as well put him at ease now and then leave."

"I know that I am going wherever Nessie goes." Jacob announced.

Seth sighed.

"We're just going to put that conversation to the side. We have more important things to worry about." Jasper shook his head. He could feel the undeceive and sad feelings rolling off of Seth.

"Alright, so, we just let it hang there then." Esme whispered softly. Esme hated the idea of anyone in her family being harmed.

"We will just have to wait and see." Carlisle wrapped a supportive arm around his wife, squeezing gently.

* * *

_Jenna Alexander_

_The day after Aurora's arrival_

Jenna Alexander sat in her backyard as she watched Lilly play with Aurora. Every now and then she would anxiously get up because she thought that the baby was hurt. She was after all, as far as she knew, a newborn. But Aurora doesn't seem like an ordinary newborn. She is already starting to grow teeth and mumble stuff.

_She isn't normal._

Those words the women spoke still echoed throughout her head. Jenna was now starting to see that she wasn't normal, but she couldn't put her finger on what was exactly wrong. She had to admit she was scared and didn't want anything to happen to the little girl. The couple did say that she was in danger and needed to be protected. But what did she need to be protected from? That's all Jenna wanted to know.

"Mom, what did the people say?" Lilly asked, recalling earlier that her mother had spoken to child services on the phone.

"They will be here tomorrow." Jenna took a now sleeping Aurora from Lilly's arms and started walking into the house.

"Mom?" Lilly asked as she sat down at the kitchen stool that stood in front of the kitchen island. "Why does she just fall asleep like that?"

Jenna looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and shrugged. "I don't know."

"One minute I am playing with her, then the next she is asleep."

Jenna stared at the baby and then at her eldest daughter.

"What if she is special?" Even though it wasn't needed, Lilly felt that she had to whisper.

Jenna's eyes blazed with anger as she stared at Lilly. "Don't you ever say that again!"

"Mom—"

"I don't want to hear it. Go to your room." Aurora started crying and Jenna continued to glare at her daughter. "Now look what you've done. She is awake."

Lilly stared at her mother one more time before stomping away to her room.

* * *

_Lillian Alexander_

Lilly sat on the edge of her bed with confusion. Her mother's mood changed just that quickly. Was she pregnant herself? Lilly was scared to ask because she heard that a person is never supposed to ask the two obvious questions. The first one being if someone is on their period; never ask a girl that. The second is to never ask a girl if they are pregnant. It's just saying that you think they are fat or something.

Lilly scooted all the way back until her back was touching her white headboard. She could clearly remember the night that the beautiful couple brought them Aurora. The name was really hard to pronounce and the way the lady said it made it sound like music. Even if the incident happened a night ago, Lilly couldn't really help but tell her friend George. He couldn't believe it either. Lilly's parents specifically told her not to tell anyone, but she just couldn't resist.

Lilly wanted to tell everybody. She wanted to be the main attraction at school and not Kayla Matthews. She heard that the dark hair is where it is at. She instinctively reached up and touched her brown hair. She had dark hair, sort of. Aurora had dark hair, but she could see that Aurora clearly took after her father with having black hair.

She probably had her mother's eyes, but they were covered so she couldn't know for sure. The red hair was really gorgeous with her skin color and it made her stand out. When she was walking away the woman looked like she was a walking fire. The man, Hayden was his name, had a fluent walk. Lilly bet that it took a toll off of her brother's self-esteem.

Lilly had never seen such beautiful people in her life. Sure, she heard about the doctor that worked at Forks General Hospital but she had never seen him in person. Only from what her mother has told her. These people were really out there. Lilly actually thought, while she was hidden behind Tristan, that she could take Hayden away from Madison. She would show him off at school and show Kayla who had the better looking boyfriend. But she doubts that the man would leave his beautiful, sexy, exotic girlfriend just to go out with a seventeen year old junior.

Then a thought came to her; how old are these people? The guy didn't any look older than twenty and the girl didn't look any older than eighteen and they already have a child. _Maybe their parents didn't approve of them having a baby_, Lilly thought to herself. _Maybe they will come back and get their child once everything goes back to normal._

Some part of her wished that they wouldn't come back. The other part wished they would come back. But she didn't know why she thought that. She just wanted them to.

* * *

_Jenna Alexander_

Jenna's arms felt empty. She didn't feel right without a baby girl in her arms, so while at work she spent most of her time down in the maternity ward. But some of the nurses complained that she wasn't doing her job. Her job was to sit at the front desk and check people in and out. She felt better if she was downstairs where all the babies were. But to her these babies had nothing on Aurora.

Jenna thought about her obsession over this child. The child wasn't even hers, but every time she was around Aurora something about her just glowed. Every moment she spent with Aurora, she just wanted to spend more time with her. She didn't feel strange nor did she feel she was doing anything bad. She felt happy for once. She felt as if it was Lilly and Tristan that were babies. But still, they were nothing compared to Aurora.

She started writing down notes on her notepad. She wrote down things to buy and how she was going to afford them. Not that this nursing job didn't pay a lot, but since there is a new mouth to feed (when she does eat) Jenna feels as if she should comply with that rule. She thought about moving her and John into the den so that Aurora could have their bedroom. All of the rooms are the same size, except for the den. It would be good for them to have the biggest bedroom because they hardly had room in their own bedroom.

Jenna smiled an earsplitting grin as if she had found the cure to cancer.

"Hello?" Jenna's heart stopped beating for a second. She was still looking down at her crappy handwriting. She didn't want to look up. She was afraid that it might be that couple again, coming back to get their baby. "Excuse me?"

Jenna slowly looked up, her heart beating faster, but soon slowed down when she realized it wasn't the couple. The girl looked no older than seventeen with her shoulder length bronze hair. It hung in curls and it fit her face perfectly. Her pale skin had some blush on her cheeks and her warm brown eyes were staring at Jenna expectantly. The guy standing next to her was twice her size, maybe even three times her size. He had golden brown skin with dark hair that was cropped short. His dark eyes were being covered by his eyebrows as he stared at Jenna. He looked very uncomfortable from Jenna's perspective.

"How can I help you today?" Jenna slyly pushed aside her list and smiled at the children in front of her.

"I'm here to see my gr—father." Jenna didn't miss that mistake as she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Carlie Cullen, his daughter." Jenna's heart sped up again as if someone had just pressed the gas on her engine.

Her name sounded so much like Carlisle's. He didn't look a thing like her, but she remembers that Carlisle once told the hospital that he had adopted some kids. Jenna thought that he and his wife are very fortunate, but stupid. She didn't voice her feelings out loud though. Carlisle was, after all, her boss.

Carlisle was the handsome lead doctor every nurse and patient was pining after. They all thought he was single until he wife brought him his lunch that he had forgotten at home. Jenna just thought that she wanted to claim her territory before anyone tried to make a move on him.

He had light blonde hair and good body structure. He was funny and witty and knew absolute everything. Well, that was according to the nurses around the hospital. Jenna has never talked to him. Actually, she never tried because she can't think of anything to say to him. She probably couldn't even form a sentence around him.

Besides, Jenna Alexander was married. She only saw her husband. But she couldn't help but think back to the other day where she wished the man that was standing at her door was her husband. At that moment she wanted to take the redhead's place as his wife. She could think of a million things to do to him.

"Oh, um," Jenna realized that Carlisle's daughter was still standing in front of her. She looked calm and the guy behind her looked impatient. "Go right ahead."

Jenna saw the guy follow closely behind the girl and she cleared her throat.

"And where are you going?" Jenna asked. "Are you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Looked like he wanted to say more, but he just snapped his mouth closed and continued to follow Carlie.

Jenna looked after them until they disappeared onto the elevator_. Maybe I should warn Dr. Cullen. _The phone rang twice and someone finally answered. Another musical spoke to Jenna.

"_Yes?_" Jenna's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-you daughter and h-her boyfriend are on their way, sir." Jenna stumbled over her words. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"_No. No, it's okay. They are fine. In fact, here they are right now. Thank you Jenna._"

Carlisle had hung up the phone before Jenna could even say anything. The only thing that she was thinking inside her head was that Dr. Cullen knew her name. That's the only thing she seemed excited about. She hasn't even talked to him and he seems to know her name. She wanted to call him back and ask how he knew her name but knew that was probably the wrong thing to do.

She went back to her list with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Carlisle Cullen_

Renesmee and Jacob walked into Carlisle's office with the faces of people who did something they weren't supposed to do. Jacob looked like he wanted to grin, but when he thought about it his grin faltered into a huge scowl. Renesmee's hands were behind her back and she was looking down, her hair hiding her face.

"What can I do for you two?" Carlisle folded his hands on top of the desk. He started to think of ways that he could block his thoughts from his mind-reading son, because he had a feeling this was one of those meetings.

"I need to talk to you. This stays between us." Renesmee whispered as she sat down in the chair opposite of Carlisle. Jacob sat next to her and leaned on the desk.

"What about—"

"Alice?" Jacob finished his sentence. "She can't see you. Remember?"

_Oh yeah, that's right_. "So what is it?"

"Jacob and I had sex the other night and if my dad finds out he is going to kill Jacob and maybe even kill me." Renesmee's words mushed together so much that even Carlisle had a hard time understanding it.

Carlisle stared at Renesmee with wide eyes and then his eyes narrowed as they stared at Jacob. "Don't get your fangs in a twist. Okay?"

Carlisle sighed. He didn't want to get angry. He didn't need that at the moment. "I'm not. I am going to keep an open mind about this."

Renesmee nodded looking a little bit relieved. "Thanks, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and looked directly at Jacob. "Did you guys use protection?"

Jacob shifted in his seat. Carlisle could tell he really didn't feel comfortable talking about his sexual life with his future 'father-in-law'. "Of course we did. I talked to Emmett about it too, so it was all good."

Renesmee almost choked and Carlisle laughed so loud that he had to cover his mouth. "You told Emmett?"

"You told Emmett?" Renesmee yelled, turning around to face her boyfriend. "Out of all people you told Emmett?"

"He was the first person around." Jacob shrugged, like it wasn't a big thing. "Billy hasn't had sex in forever, Leah obviously doesn't get laid. Seth is still a virgin…"

"What about Sam and the rest of the pack?" Carlisle asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob sat up a little bit straighter. "They have been expecting me to score. I mean…"

Renesmee looked absolutely livid. Her fangs weren't as long as a regular vampire's but they were still pretty sharp. She stared at Jacob with a deadly gaze. Jacob sunk down in his seat, trying not to make eye contact with Renesmee.

"I'm just kidding, babe." Jacob gulped and stared at his girlfriend. Her gaze softened just a bit but her fangs were still out.

"You better be." Carlisle could just picture her thinking that Jacob was going to be sleeping on the couch for a while. . He had to hold back another wave of laughter.

"But seriously, I couldn't really ask them. It's hard enough that Emily and Sam are more intimate and Embry and Kim are all gooey. Especially Paul and my sister, you should see them!"

"Okay, I understand your point. But why are you telling me?" Carlisle looked at his niece.

"My Dad is really close to finding out. I want to tell him at the right time." Renesmee sighed, her fangs going back into her mouth. "I just need to know when."

"Err," Carlisle thought about it for a second. "Tell him after everything is over. I'm sure he has enough to worry about other than you two having sexual intercourse." He sighed. "And when you do tell him make sure Bella is around. You know how reassuring she is to him."

Renesmee made a face and Jacob pretended to gag. Carlisle just shrugged his shoulders. He has seen worse.

"Is there anything new with the vampires?" Carlisle asked Jacob after some silence.

He shook his head. "No. Not really. We haven't picked up a trail."

"I think we should take that as a good thing." Renesmee spoke up, sitting a little bit straighter. "I mean, no sign of vampires is a good thing."

Carlisle and Jacob looked at each other and nodded. Carlisle said, "I guess you are right."

"I know I am." Renesmee crossed her arms over her chest.

"What I don't understand is how they can cross over your territory and most likely ours and not leave a trail?" Jacob wondered out loud.

"They might have taken a car. Make sure you and your pack start from roads and go into the forest from there." Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed as he took what Jacob said into consideration.

"Wouldn't they be thirsty too? I think we should look into the missing person's reports. I can go to work with Charlie and see what I can find." Renesmee told them.

"No." Carlisle said. "We don't want to involve Charlie any more than necessary. I think there is more to the story than what we are hearing."

"But if there isn't any vampire activity now, we should take that as a good thing." said Jacob.

"Well, we have to go Carlisle. The Reservation is having a party and I want to be there."

Renesmee stood up to leave as Jacob smiled and waved at Carlisle, closing the door behind him. Carlisle sat back in his chair and sighed. _No vampires are a good thing. Okay, got it._


End file.
